Friendship Across Dimensions
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Such is the magic of friendship that it extends across dimensions. And some dimensions...well, some dimensions are WEIRD...


_A/N_

 _Based on a certain moment in_ Make New Friends, But Keep Discord _. Y'know, THAT moment..._

* * *

 **Friendship Across Dimensions**

It gets so lonely sometimes.

I suppose I can't complain. I've got a nice house, even if it's drawn a bit shoddily. I've got nice apple trees, even if they taste a bit bland. I've even got nice clothes complemented by a sombrero. All in all, I have it pretty good. Or at least, better than those in the dimension that I dare not name. Poor souls.

And yet, I am lonely. This dimension is so small, and I am but one three-dimensional snake navigating 2D space. I mean, sure, I have a habit of swallowing friends and digesting them alive, but hey, we all have our flaws, right? Especially those monsters in…no. No, I shall not name them.

I move across my fields, going from apple tree to apple tree – spread over so many acres, yet none of them sweet. It doesn't help that being a snake, I've got a tough time getting them to fall. If only I could have a friend that could help me. Preferably one with legs. I…huh. There's a breeze popping up.

 _No,_ I think. _Not that dimension! Anything but_ that _dimension!_

But it is. Oh, it is. A tear in the fabric of 2D space and 2D time (shaddup, it makes sense) opens. I slither along, as fast as my limbless body will allow.

 _Man, if only I hadn't given Eve that apple._

It sucks not having legs. It also sucks when you lose friendship with people over silly little trifles like fruit. So what if my apples nearly poisoned them? It's not as if-

 _Tidings of doom, mate!_

Oh yes. The dimensional rift. They which cannot be named, from the dimension that is so terrifying I dare not name it either, are about to arrive, and-

"Oh dude," comes a voice. "What is that?"

I slow down. That voice. It is not the voice of terrors beyond my imagination. It is not the voice that speaks in my mind, telling me that my apple trees want to strangle me in my sleep. It is…it is a nice voice. A friendly voice. So I glance at the portal, and see…something.

It is not the dimension that cannot be named, but a dimension I do not know the name of at all. A green, four-legged creature is hovering there, wearing strange clothes, and speaking in a strange voice.

 _A friend?_

A friend! I turn and smile at her, opening my mouth wide. Could I have a visitor? Could we be friends? Could years of isolation be broken, through the coming of the one who will save me from killer apples?

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," comes another voice. "I'm simply going to send you to another dimension!"

Yes! A friend, a friend! I open my mouth wider, as I prepare to greet my new friend. I don't know who her sender is, but he's obviously a nice, considerate, caring person, who must have many friends of his own.

"I can't have you interfering in my relationship with Fluttershy anymore."

Definitely a caring person, I reflect. He cares so much about his friendship that he's willing to let another one of his friends travel into my dimension. This…this has got to be the best day of my life. Even better than when…well, that's a long story that no-one is interested in, so best not to go there.

But a friend, I reflect. A friend!

"Discord!" comes a third voice from the other side of the portal. "Stop!"

 _No!_ I think, reflecting on this unknown party. Clearly a cruel, overly assertive person who revels in chaos, who wants to stop me from making friends. _Don't stop!_

"I will," says the one called Discord. "Just as soon as soon as she's gone."

 _Get on with it already!_

"Then we can have a good laugh over this whole affair over our regular Tuesday tea."

Mate, I'm not laughing. I want my friend, and I want her now. The only ones that are laughing are the apples. Those damn…treacherous…apples…

 _Curses!_

I have to turn away from my new friend. I have to harvest my apples before they ground me up to feed their bloodthirsty appetites (ever wondered why apples are red). But I still hear them talking.

"I'm doing her a favour, Fluttershy" says Discord. "It's a lovely dimension – sands and beaches…"

 _Since when?_

"Meditative wait staff."

 _Yeah, if I could afford that._

"I mean, okay, the humidity isn't that great, but where isn't that the case these days?"

 _Mate, you don't know the half of it._

I sweat as I put the apples in a basket, wondering how long I have until my friend arrives. And also wondering how I'm sweating at all, what with being a reptile.

"I don't understand why you're doing this!" exclaims Fluttershy.

 _Me either,_ I think as I return my gaze to the portal. _Why are you taking so long to give me my new friend?_

"We were all getting along so well!"

"As well as we _could_!" retorts Discord.

I hiss – I want my friend. I want to be kind to my friend, and do friendly things, like apples, and eating, and eating apples, and eating friends…Can't this just be over with?

"Considering that you've stomped all over our friendship by inviting _her_ to the biggest night of the year!"

 _Get on with it!_

I want my friend. I want my tummy full. I want my friend so we can eat apples and do…whatever it is friends do.

"Did you really think I'd abandon you just because I have a new friend?!" Fluttershy exclaims.

 _Hey lady, I'm the one without a friend here!_

"Yes!" Discord yells. "Because that's what you did!"

"No Discord!" the one called Fluttershy yells. "I invited a friend to a party! I didn't abandon you!"

 _Touching. Now where's my new friend?_

"What if you had a friend that you could discuss chaos-based magic with?

… _he's into_ Warhammer?

"Would that mean we weren't friends anymore?"

I sigh. I'm lonely. So, so, lonely. I want my friend. And food. Not even necessarily in that order.

"Um…no," Discord stammers. "I suppose not. It would just mean that I have…different friends…for different things."

"I can be your friend!" I yell. "I can be it! I want a friend! Now!"

They're babbling on about stuff. Scooches, I think. Whatever a scooch is. Can they be eaten? Because I'd like a scooch. Scooches would have to taste better than apples. Scooches don't try to kill you in your sleep.

And then it happens. The portal closes.

"No!" I scream. "No!"

My friend. She's gone. My chance of friendship as non-existent as my limbs.

"Damn it!" I cry, slamming my head against the ground, wishing I had fists. "Damn you to Hell!"

Well, maybe not Hell. Trust me, that dimension is pretty screwed, even if it's not as bad as…well, this one. Because I'm without a friend. Without company, And-

 _Wait a minute…_

Another portal is opening. Exactly the same as the last one, but closer to my house.

 _Could it be?_ I wonder. _Is it them? Is it-_

A flash occurs, causing a shimmer as sunlight streams through it. There before me is a four-limbed creature, just like the one on the other side of the portal. A yellow coloured, red-haired, quite…interesting…four-limbed figure.

"Twilight!" she exclaims. "I did it! I found out how to…" She trails off. "Wait a minute. This isn't Equestria."

I smile, and slither over.

Finally, I have a friend.

And someone to share these apples with.


End file.
